Timeline
This is a Timeline of events as depicted or mentioned in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Event Chronology Before 20th Century *Before 20th Century 20th Century *1900s *1910s *1920s *1930s *1940s *1950s *1960s *1970s *1980s *1990s 21st Century *2000s *2010 *2011 *2012 *2013 *2014 *2015 *2016 *2017 -- *2091 Live-Action Media Chronology 20th Century *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' *''Agent Carter'' **''Agent Carter (season one)'' ***''Now is Not the End'' ***''Bridge and Tunnel'' ***''Time and Tide'' ***''The Blitzkrieg Button'' ***''The Iron Ceiling'' ***''A Sin to Err'' ***''Snafu'' ***''Valediction'' **''Agent Carter (season two)'' ***''The Lady in the Lake'' ***''A View in the Dark'' ***''Better Angels'' ***''Smoke & Mirrors'' ***''The Atomic Job'' ***''Life of the Party'' ***''Monsters'' ***''The Edge of Mystery'' ***''A Little Song and Dance'' ***''Hollywood Ending'' *''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter'' 21st Century *''Iron Man'' *''Iron Man 2'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' **''Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer'' *''Thor'' **''Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant'' *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' *''The Avengers'' **''Marvel One-Shot: Item 47'' *''Iron Man 3'' **''Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season one)'' **''Pilot'' **''0-8-4'' **''The Asset'' **''Eye-Spy'' **''Girl in the Flower Dress'' **''FZZT'' **''The Hub'' *''Thor: The Dark World'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season one)'' **''The Well'' **''Repairs'' **''The Bridge'' **''The Magical Place'' **''Seeds'' **''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' **''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' **''Yes Men'' **''End of the Beginning'' *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season one)'' **''Turn, Turn, Turn'' **''Providence'' **''The Only Light in the Darkness'' **''Nothing Personal'' **''Ragtag'' **''Beginning of the End'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season two)'' **''Shadows'' **''Heavy is the Head'' **''Making Friends and Influencing People'' **''Face My Enemy'' **''A Hen in the Wolf House'' **''A Fractured House'' **''The Writing on the Wall'' **''The Things We Bury'' **''Ye Who Enter Here'' **''What They Become'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season two)'' **''Aftershocks'' **''Who You Really Are'' **''One of Us'' **''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' **''One Door Closes'' **''Afterlife'' **''Melinda'' **''The Frenemy of My Enemy'' **''The Dirty Half Dozen'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season two)'' **''Scars'' **''S.O.S. Part One'' **''S.O.S. Part Two'' *''Daredevil (season one)'' **''Into the Ring'' **''Cut Man'' **''Rabbit in a Snowstorm'' **''In the Blood'' **''World on Fire'' **''Condemned'' **''Stick'' **''Shadows in the Glass'' **''Speak of the Devil'' **''Nelson v. Murdock'' **''The Path of the Righteous'' **''The Ones We Leave Behind'' **''Daredevil'' *''WHiH Newsfront July 2015'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season three)'' **''Laws of Nature'' **''Purpose in the Machine'' **''A Wanted (Inhu)man'' **''Devils You Know'' **''4,722 Hours'' **''Among Us Hide...'' **''Chaos Theory'' **''Many Heads, One Tale'' **''Closure'' **''Maveth'' *''Jessica Jones (season one)'' **''AKA Ladies Night'' **''AKA Crush Syndrome'' **''AKA It's Called Whiskey'' **''AKA 99 Friends'' **''AKA The Sandwich Saved Me'' **''AKA You're a Winner!'' **''AKA Top Shelf Perverts'' **''AKA WWJD?'' **''AKA Sin Bin'' **''AKA 1,000 Cuts'' **''AKA I've Got the Blues'' **''AKA Take a Bloody Number'' **''AKA Smile'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season three)'' **''Bouncing Back'' **''The Inside Man'' **''Parting Shot'' **''Watchdogs'' *''WHiH Newsfront April 2016'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season three)'' **''Spacetime'' **''Paradise Lost'' *''WHiH Newsfront April 2016'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season three)'' **''The Team'' **''The Singularity'' *''WHiH Newsfront April-May 2016'' *''Doctor Strange'' (beginning) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season three)'' **''Failed Experiments'' *''Captain America: Civil War'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season three)'' **''Emancipation'' **''Absolution'' **''Ascension'' *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' *''Daredevil (season two)'' **''Bang'' **''Dogs to a Gunfight'' **''New York's Finest'' **''Penny and Dime'' **''Kinbaku'' **''Regrets Only'' **''Semper Fidelis'' **''Guilty as Sin'' **''Seven Minutes in Heaven'' **''The Man in the Box'' **''.380'' **''The Dark at the End of the Tunnel'' **''A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot'' **''Season One'' ***''Vendetta'' ***''John Hancock'' ***''Progress'' ***''Reunion'' ***''Deal Breaker'' ***''Justicia'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season four)'' **''The Ghost'' **''Meet the New Boss'' **''Uprising'' **''Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire'' *''Doctor Strange'' (ending) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season four)'' **''Lockup'' **''The Good Samaritan'' **''Deals With Our Devils'' **''The Laws of Inferno Dynamics'' **''Broken Promises'' **''The Patriot'' **''Wake Up'' **''Hot Potato Soup'' **''BOOM'' **''The Man Behind the Shield'' **''Self Control'' *''Luke Cage (season one)'' **''Moment of Truth'' **''Code of the Streets'' **''Who's Gonna Take the Weight?'' **''Step in the Arena'' **''Just to Get a Rep'' **''Suckas Need Bodyguards'' **''Manifest'' **''Blowin' Up the Spot'' **''DWYCK'' **''Take It Personal'' **''Now You're Mine'' **''Soliloquy of Chaos'' **''You Know My Steez'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season four)'' **''What If...'' **''Identity and Change'' **''No Regrets'' **''All the Madame's Men'' **''Farewell, Cruel World!'' **''The Return'' **''World's End'' *''Iron Fist (season one)'' **''Snow Gives Way'' **''Shadow Hawk Takes Flight'' **''Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch'' **''Eight Diagram Dragon Palm'' **''Under Leaf Pluck Lotus'' **''Immortal Emerges from Cave'' **''Felling Tree with Roots'' **''The Blessing of Many Fractures'' **''The Mistress of All Agonies'' **''Black Tiger Steals Heart'' **''Lead Horse Back to Stable'' **''Bar the Big Boss'' **''Dragon Plays with Fire'' *''Inhumans (season one)'' **''Behold…The Inhumans!'' **''Those Who Would Destroy Us'' **''Divide and Conquer'' **''Make Way For... Medusa'' **''Something Inhuman This Way Comes...'' **''The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon'' **''Havoc in the Hidden Land'' **''...And Finally: Black Bolt'' *''Thor: Ragnarok'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season five)'' *''The Defenders (season one)'' **''The H Word'' **''Mean Right Hook'' **''Worst Behavior'' **''Royal Dragon'' **''Take Shelter'' **''Ashes, Ashes'' **''Fish in the Jailhouse'' **''The Defenders'' Full Chronology Before 20th Century *''Thor: The Dark World'' (prologue) *''Thor'' (prologue) *''Thor, The Mighty Avenger'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season three)'' **''Purpose in the Machine'' (flashbacks) 20th Century *''Agent Carter'' **''Agent Carter (season two)'' ***''Smoke & Mirrors'' (1920 flashbacks) *''Captain America: First Vengeance'' (flashbacks) *''Agent Carter'' **''Agent Carter (season two)'' ***''Smoke & Mirrors'' (1928 flashbacks) *''Captain America: First Vengeance'' (flashbacks) *''Agent Carter'' **''Agent Carter (season two)'' ***''Smoke & Mirrors'' (1934 flashbacks) **''Agent Carter (season one)'' ***''The Iron Ceiling'' (1937 flashbacks) **''Agent Carter (season two)'' ***''Smoke & Mirrors'' (1940 flashbacks) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (1942 flashback) *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' **''Captain America: First Vengeance'' (concurrent events) **''Captain America & Thor: Avengers!'' (concurrent events) *''Agent Carter'' **''Agent Carter (season one)'' ***''Snafu'' (flashbacks) ***''A Sin to Err'' (flashbacks) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season two)'' **''The Things We Bury'' (HYDRA Fortress flashbacks) **''Shadows'' (flashbacks) **''The Things We Bury'' (The Rat flashbacks) *''Captain America: Evil Lurks Everywhere'' *''Agent Carter (season one)'' **''Valediction'' (flashbacks) **''Now is Not the End'' **''Bridge and Tunnel'' **''Time and Tide'' **''The Blitzkrieg Button'' **''The Iron Ceiling'' **''A Sin to Err'' **''Snafu'' **''Valediction'' *''Agent Carter (season two)'' **''The Lady in the Lake'' **''A View in the Dark'' **''Better Angels'' **''Smoke & Mirrors'' **''The Atomic Job'' **''Life of the Party'' **''Monsters'' **''The Edge of Mystery'' **''A Little Song and Dance'' **''Hollywood Ending'' *''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter'' *''Nick Fury: Spies Like Us'' *''Daredevil (season one)'' **''Shadows in the Glass'' (flashbacks) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season three)'' **''Paradise Lost'' (flashbacks) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (1980 prologue) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season two)'' **''Aftershocks'' (1983 flashbacks) *''Ant-Man: Larger Than Life'' *''Ant-Man Prelude'' *''Ant-Man'' (1987 flashback) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (1988 prologue) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season two)'' **''The Things We Bury'' (1989 flashbacks) *''Ant-Man'' (1989 prologue) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season four)'' **''The Man Behind the Shield'' (flashbacks) *''Daredevil (season one)'' **''Cut Man'' (mid-1990s flashbacks) **''Into the Ring'' (mid-1990s flashbacks) **''Cut Man'' (mid-1990s flashbacks) **''Into the Ring'' (mid-1990s flashbacks) **''Cut Man'' (mid-1990s flashbacks) **''Stick'' (mid-1990s flashbacks) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season one)'' **''Ragtag'' (1999 flashback) *''Iron Man 3'' (New Years Eve, 1999 prologue) 21st Century *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season one)'' **''Ragtag'' (2004 flashback) *''Daredevil (season one)'' **''Nelson v. Murdock'' (flashbacks) *''Daredevil (season two)'' **''Kinbaku'' (flashbacks) *''Daredevil (season one)'' **''Nelson v. Murdock'' (flashbacks) *''The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture'' **''The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files'' (concurrent events) *''Daredevil (season one)'' **''In the Blood'' (2007 prologue) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season two)'' **''Melinda'' (2008 flashbacks) **''The Writing on the Wall'' (flashbacks) *''Iron Man: Fast Friends, Volume 1 *Iron Man'' **''Iron Man: Security Measures'' (concurrent events) **''Iron Man: Fast Friends, Volume 2 (concurrent events) *Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' *''Iron Man 2: Phil Coulson: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' *''Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron'' *''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' *''Iron Man 2: Security Breach'' *''Iron Man: Will Online Evils Prevail?'' *''Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' *'"Big Week"' (concurrent events) **''The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week'' **''Iron Man 2'' **''The Incredible Hulk'' **''Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer'' **''Thor'' **''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' (prologue) **''Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant'' **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' (prologue) **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (prologue & epilogue) *''The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative'' *''The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII'' *''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time'' *''The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes'' *''The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week, Volume 8 *The Avengers'' **''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' (concurrent events) **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' (concurrent events) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (prologue) *''Marvel One-Shot: Item 47'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season one)'' **''The Magical Place'' (flashback) *''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' (epilogue) *''Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter'' *''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' (epilogue) *''Iron Man 3'' *''Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season one)'' **''Pilot'' **''0-8-4'' **''The Asset'' **''Eye-Spy'' **''Girl in the Flower Dress'' **''FZZT'' **''The Hub'' *''Thor: The Dark World'' **''Thor: Crown of Fools'' (concurrent events) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season one)'' **''The Well'' **''Repairs'' *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season one)'' **''The Bridge'' **''The Magical Place'' **''Seeds'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase'' **''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' **''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' **''Yes Men'' *''Captain America: Homecoming'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season one)'' **''End of the Beginning'' *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' (epilogue) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season one)'' **''Turn, Turn, Turn'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season two)'' **''One Door Closes'' (flashbacks) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season one)'' **''Providence'' **''The Only Light in the Darkness'' **''Nothing Personal'' **''Ragtag'' **''Beginning of the End'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season two)'' **''Scars'' (flashbacks) **''Shadows'' **''Heavy is the Head'' **''Making Friends and Influencing People'' **''Face My Enemy'' **''A Hen in the Wolf House'' **''A Fractured House'' **''The Writing on the Wall'' **''The Things We Bury'' **''Ye Who Enter Here'' **''What They Become'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season two)'' **''Aftershocks'' **''Who You Really Are'' **''One of Us'' **''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' **''One Door Closes'' **''Afterlife'' **''Melinda'' **''The Frenemy of My Enemy'' *''Avengers: Operation HYDRA'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season two)'' **''The Dirty Half Dozen'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season two)'' **''Scars'' **''S.O.S. Part One'' **''S.O.S. Part Two'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season three)'' **''4,722 Hours'' (flashbacks) *''Daredevil (season one)'' **''Into the Ring'' **''Cut Man'' **''Rabbit in a Snowstorm'' **''In the Blood'' **''World on Fire'' **''Condemned'' **''Stick'' **''Shadows in the Glass'' **''Speak of the Devil'' **''Nelson v. Murdock'' **''The Path of the Righteous'' **''The Ones We Leave Behind'' **''Daredevil'' *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''July 2, 2015'' **''July 7, 2015'' **''WHiH Exclusive: Scott Langs break-in'' **''WIRED Insider: Darren Cross'' **''July 16, 2015'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Captain America: Road to War'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season three)'' **''4,722 Hours'' (flashbacks) **''Chaos Theory'' (flashback) **''Laws of Nature'' **''4,722 Hours'' (flashbacks) **''Purpose in the Machine'' **''A Wanted (Inhu)man'' **''Devils You Know'' **''4,722 Hours'' **''Among Us Hide...'' **''Chaos Theory'' **''Many Heads, One Tale'' **''Closure'' **''Maveth'' *''Jessica Jones'' *''Jessica Jones (season one)'' **''AKA Ladies Night'' **''AKA Crush Syndrome'' **''AKA It's Called Whiskey'' **''AKA 99 Friends'' **''AKA The Sandwich Saved Me'' **''AKA You're a Winner!'' **''AKA Top Shelf Perverts'' **''AKA WWJD?'' **''AKA Sin Bin'' **''AKA 1,000 Cuts'' **''AKA I've Got the Blues'' **''AKA Take a Bloody Number'' **''AKA Smile'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season three)'' **''Bouncing Back'' **''The Inside Man'' **''Parting Shot'' **''Watchdogs'' *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''April 22, 2016'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season three)'' **''Spacetime'' **''Paradise Lost'' *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''April 26, 2016'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season three)'' **''The Team'' **''The Singularity'' *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''April 28, 2016'' *''Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic'' *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''May 3, 2016'' **''May 3, 2016 LIVE'' *''Doctor Strange'' (beginning) **''Doctor Strange: Mystic Apprentice'' (concurrent events) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season three)'' **''Failed Experiments'' *''Captain America: Civil War'' **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (footage) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season three)'' **''Emancipation'' **''Absolution'' **''Ascension'' ***''Bouncing Back'' (flashforward) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' *''Daredevil (season two)'' **''Bang'' **''Dogs to a Gunfight'' **''New York's Finest'' **''Penny and Dime'' **''Kinbaku'' **''Regrets Only'' **''Semper Fidelis'' **''Guilty as Sin'' **''Seven Minutes in Heaven'' **''The Man in the Box'' **''.380'' **''The Dark at the End of the Tunnel'' **''A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot'' **''Season One'' ***''Vendetta'' (flashbacks) ***''John Hancock'' ***''Progress'' ***''Reunion'' ***''Deal Breaker'' ***''Justicia'' (flashbacks) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season four)'' **''The Ghost'' **''Meet the New Boss'' **''Uprising'' **''Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire'' *''Doctor Strange'' (ending) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season four)'' **''Lockup'' **''The Good Samaritan'' **''Deals With Our Devils'' **''The Laws of Inferno Dynamics'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot'' **''Season One'' ***''Vendetta'' ***''Justicia'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season four)'' **''Broken Promises'' **''The Patriot'' **''Wake Up'' **''Hot Potato Soup'' **''BOOM'' **''The Man Behind the Shield'' **''Self Control'' *''Luke Cage (season one)'' **''Moment of Truth'' **''Code of the Streets'' **''Who's Gonna Take the Weight?'' **''Step in the Arena'' **''Just to Get a Rep'' **''Suckas Need Bodyguards'' **''Manifest'' **''Blowin' Up the Spot'' **''DWYCK'' **''Take It Personal'' **''Now You're Mine'' **''Soliloquy of Chaos'' **''You Know My Steez'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season four)'' **''What If...'' **''Identity and Change'' **''No Regrets'' **''All the Madame's Men'' **''Farewell, Cruel World!'' **''The Return'' **''World's End'' *''Iron Fist (season one)'' **''Snow Gives Way'' **''Shadow Hawk Takes Flight'' **''Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch'' **''Eight Diagram Dragon Palm'' **''Under Leaf Pluck Lotus'' **''Immortal Emerges from Cave'' **''Felling Tree with Roots'' **''The Blessing of Many Fractures'' **''The Mistress of All Agonies'' **''Black Tiger Steals Heart'' **''Lead Horse Back to Stable'' **''Bar the Big Boss'' **''Dragon Plays with Fire'' *''Inhumans (season one)'' **''Behold…The Inhumans!'' **''Those Who Would Destroy Us'' **''Divide and Conquer'' **''Make Way For... Medusa'' **''Something Inhuman This Way Comes...'' **''The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon'' **''Havoc in the Hidden Land'' **''...And Finally: Black Bolt'' *''Thor: Ragnarok'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season five)'' *''The Defenders (season one)'' **''The H Word'' **''Mean Right Hook'' **''Worst Behavior'' **''Royal Dragon'' **''Take Shelter'' **''Ashes, Ashes'' **''Fish in the Jailhouse'' **''The Defenders'' Category:Timeline